


Oblivious

by Anytha



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Gen, Partnership, Science Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anytha/pseuds/Anytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honestly, how can they be so oblivious?" My take of FitzSimmons being adorable in the lab at the beginning of episode 1x03 'The Asset' EDITED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> A little plot bunny that popped in my mind during the beginning of episode 1x03. I couldn't get over Fitz teasing Simmons with the light beam in the background. These two are just too adorable..
> 
> P.S: This story has been re-edited. Thanks to StarryDreamer01 who has become my wonderful Beta. :)

* * *

"Honestly, how can they be so oblivious?"

  
  


Simmons turned to her partner, eyebrow arched in a mute query. Fitz jerked his head toward the lab's glass doors as he went on testing the laser revealing spray.

Jemma looked outside. Agent Ward was holding the sack as Skye was punching quite unwantingly. They had resumed the positions they had before Ward had called her out, asking what their S.O gave them as morning drills.

And promptly ignoring them, halfway through the answer.

"What about them?" She asked, walking to the computer and checking the test's results. This calm morning had given them time to do some basic testing on their tools and prototypes: they had to take up the most from these moments whenever they could.

"Well..." Fitz said, tweaking the light beam they were using, "There's something between them."

"I admit that Agent Ward seems to be more...social around Skye." Simmons conceded. "But to say that there's something going on between them?" She glanced at her partner. "Test A and B are good.” He nodded.

"Let's sta-"

"Test C is on the run with the parameters you modified now."

Fitz grinned at her and she smiled back.

They stopped musing about their teammates and ran the last test. As usual, they both knew what the other asked -or was going to ask- so the experiment ended fairly quickly.

"I'm just saying that they always hang around together.." Fitz resumed the conversation as he reduced the light beam to minimal levels. He didn't even bother to ask the results of the test as he saw her read the data.

"Well, he _is_ her S.O." Simmons replied. "It's almost a partnership."

"They always bicker with each other."

"That's because they have strong - _different_ personalities.. and they tend to clash." Jemma looked up from her computer as she said this. " _We_ bicker constantly."

Leo looked at her from the other side of the lab.

"We tend to voice our opinions loudly." He corrected. "We're scientists and have different theories and attempt to show them."

"No.." Jemma said, lips curving slightly, "We bicker because you're annoying and want to be _always_ right."

"Oh really...? Then..." Fitz aimed the light beam at her. 

"Fitz!" She exclaimed, taking a couple of steps back, shielding her face with her hands, palms open wide in front of her. She heard him laugh from the other side of the lab as he moved the beam so that it would hit her eyes through her outstretched fingers.

"So? Who's annoying now??" She couldn't help but laugh with him as he teased her.

They both loved these carefree moments: it was a constant in their partnership. 

  
  


_"Change in course. Briefing in 3."_

  
  


Melinda May's voice came through the speakers. Fitz and Simmons looked at each other and smiled. They quickly shut down their equipment and moved, opening the lab's doors.

"Ah... Looks like we're on the move." Leo said, looking at Ward and Skye. He shed his lab coat and hung it on the left corner hook. Simmons was right behind him and hung her coat next to his.

They both took the staircase after Ward who had sprinted forward, leaving Skye behind.

 

-:-

 

Skye shook herself from the stupor of Ward's confession that there wasn't any truth serum and hit the sack with both hands. She took the stairs and watched FitzSimmons walk in front of her, shoulders close together, hands barely brushing one another.

When she came into the lounge room, she saw them seated on the couch. Together. Both had their legs crossed, hands folded in the same way, unconcerned by the fact that there wasn't any personal space distance between them.

Skye fought the urge to roll her eyes. Those two were a couple and didn't even know it!

Coulson walked into the room as she softly muttered:

  
  


"Honestly, how can they be so oblivious?"


End file.
